Retailers and product manufacturers are in the business of selling products, and to stay competitive, they must continually consider how products are perceived by customers. Although product fixtures by their very function typically serve a supporting role, they are an important component in creating customer perception. One function of product display fixtures is to facilitate profitability by enhancing products while maximizing use of retail space. While retailers of lower end products may focus more on the retail space aspect and higher end retailers focus more on enhancing the imaging of products and the retail store, both types of retailers use product fixtures to increase sales.
A poorly designed, manufactured, installed or maintained fixture can destroy an otherwise positive product image. A product fixture should focus attention on the product and never call attention to itself by wobbling or impeding access to the product. Such problems are frustrating to shoppers who may then unconsciously associate poor quality with the product or the store.
Certain products are best displayed with faceout or waterfall displays. Such displays allow product, such as garments, to be stored and displayed in an optimal way for highlighting the product and ensuring that sufficient stock is ready and available for selection and purchase. Faceout and waterfall display brackets can be mounted on freestanding fixtures or wall standards.
Freestanding fixtures provide flexibility because they can be moved around the store, however they present an additional stability problem. Such displays can wobble. The problem is magnified with the use of faceout and waterfall accessories, which can increase the wobble factor. The instability of some chrome fixtures is a safety issue and also detracts from the customer's shopping experience; both of which can negatively affect profitability.
Wall standards are typically elongated chrome structures having numerous slots for attachment of brackets for display devices, such as shelves, hooks, faceouts and waterfall displays. One advantage of the use of wall standards is that the display devices can be placed at various levels as products and stock changes. Wall standards also provide some stability if installed properly. Unfortunately, the stability provided by prior art wall mounts has been limited by the security of the engagement of the slot to the attachment members provided on the display members.
In addition to stability issues, typical slot walls, whether of metal or wood, require a great deal of labor to manufacture. It would be preferable to bore holes, however it has been difficult to create a single piece fixture that can be readily engaged and disengaged with a bored opening. Pegs created for round holes freely rotate and cannot support a cantilever bracket of any length. Moreover, the typical chrome displays do not tend to enhance the image of products and stores. Many high-end retailers and manufacturers continue to seek product displays that support and enhance the desired image.
One solution to the need for attractive image-enhancing fixtures that are economical and versatile is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,656 and its continuation, U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,984. The '656 patent issued on Aug. 3, 2004 to Botkin, et al. The '984 patent issued on May 30, 2006 to Botkin. While the '656 and '984 patents disclose and claim design fixtures with positive image qualities that are functional, stable, versatile, and space-efficient, there remains the opportunity for other types and styles of design fixtures with many of these same characteristics. Disclosed herein is an example of such other types and styles of design fixtures.